Surgot Relagallos
Surgot Relagallos is a Senior member of the Empire's Council, a retired Freelance Master-Thief, and a man scarred and imprinted by the magical assaults on the Empire from years ago. His weapons are Jack Frost, a magical blade from the north he got from an expedition from his past, and "Ol' Trusty Rusty", the shortsword he's had since the beginning of his adventures. His first appearance in the Empire was during a festival celebrating the heroes and heroines the Kingdom. Soon after arriving and signing up to participate, he won the prizes for the Knife-Throwing contests, archery contest, and obstacle course. But he was soon defeated by a drunk brawler in the wrestling competition . Appearance Physical Traits Surgot is a 5"11 tall human, with Auburn Brown hair and a stubble that follows his jawline. His face is well-kept, only to be marked with a long scar that runs down his forehead, in between the crevice of his eyebrows. His two eyes are Jade green, but with the left one seemingly marked with what looks to be a color of purple streaking across his iris (He's gone on record multiple times to state "No! This isn't impairing me, but it's bloody weird to see it in the mirror".). His body is lean, with some muscles showing form, but nowhere near tone. Armor and Weapons His armor seems to be a form of cut-down studded leather, with his sleeves shortened to the shoulders, and the gauntlets instead replaced by what seems to be finger-less gloves to help enhance his thief skills of thievery. The rest of his armor is standard, but with some of the unnecessary bits removes for mobility's sake. His one ring on his right hand is in the shape of a bird, and further inspecting it shows that it's Ring of Protection +1. And oddly, a blood-red scarf is seen to be constantly wrapped around Surgot's neck, with the ends draping over his swords. At the back of his hips are two shortswords, one that seems to have immense detail and have an ornate sheath and hilt. This blade is known as "Jack-Frost", a blade that's chill to the bone and white as snow. The other is a simple shortsword named "Ol' Trusty Rusty", and seems to have no properties to it, but yet he still hangs onto it. Casual Wear Around town, and in meetings, Surgot is seen to be wearing a white-collared shirt, with the sleeves folded up to his elbows, with his chest covered by a black leather vest. His pants are what seem to be common beige colored trousers, with what seems to be various belt pouches and containers on a leather belt around his waist. Drapped over his shoulder is what seems to be his signature blood-red scarf, draping over his back, covering his mouth. His finger-less gloves also are seen to be worn, along with his signature Bird-Shaped ring on his left hand's ring finger. = Characteristics Personality Traits Flaws Surgot is not the smartest person in the Empire's counsel, or compared to the average citizen in the Kingdom. This is shown when he attempted to start up a mining operation in the nearby mineral rich areas, but that soon plummeted into the grown whenever he "accidentally" forgot to get proper equipment and supplies for the workers, which soon turned into a rebellion. Charges were not shockingly pressed, but Surgot has been banned from all forms of entrepreneurship since then. He has shown to be cocky in his skills, with him constantly demanding to be the center of attention in most locations, which includes most weekly meetings of the Empire's Counsel. His arrogance is what kept him going in the previously mentioned mining expedition, and what fueled his gambling addiction for the majority of it's existence. Positive Traits Despite his arrogance, Surgot has been one to not back down from helping others. When he was requested to teach soldiers in the art of stealth and infiltration, he happily took the chance. It's been shown that he reaches out to his students, and takes great pride in helping others learn. He's one to happily share his techniques to others. He's also been known to be understanding to the general populous. It's been shown during the meetings of the Counsel, he's the one who tends to speak out for the poor and under-privileged classes, and the one to also create some forms of legal compromises to both noble and commoner parties. Weirdly enough, it's been shown that Surgot can be hyper-aware of situations at time. Whenever leading expeditions out into the wilderness, he would always be calm and collected during ambushes, to the point to where it seems like he was aware they were there to begin with. His awareness is also shown in the Council room, where shockingly he would be extremely level-headed to the major situations being addressed. History in the Empire Before the Empire *Possible information that will be revealed later* Before Surgot came into the Empire, he was a Freelance Thief who wandered from city to city, selling his "Services" to the highest builder. He was a renowned name in the underground, with his jobs being heists people would have to plan for months in order to even attempts for. His job meant traveling, and travel he did. From city to city, Surgot met new people and contacts, and with this he would meet the woman who would change his life. A young girl by the name of "Robin Hellda" caught Surgot's eye, and him catching her eye. She was a dead-drop agent, she was responsible for his payments, and Surgot was just responsible for the job he was assigned. Their love blossomed, until the one day Surgot got to cocky. He blew off a major job from the underground crime-lord "Magatos", in order to make plans with Robin about leaving this job in order to have a life together. She accepted, and they fled their town to the nearby capital city, where they would live in secrecy for years to come. Sadly though, this only lasted for those years, as connections for Magatos ratted Surgot's location out, with a hit being called on their house. This ultimately resulted in Robin being mortally wounded, and Surgot killing the assassin sent out to kill them. Here, Surgot would try to save Robin, but ultimately failing. With her last dying breath, she gave Surgot her family ring, saying she wont be gone for long, and he wont even notice she'll be gone. Dying with a smile on her face, and in her lover's arms, Robin passed away in their back-ally home. Surgot was broken, defeated. He would flee the city soon after, taking Robin's Ring and Scarf along with him, to serve as a reminder to what he lost. Here, in his travels, he would stumble upon the Empire, and since then his life would change in more ways then he would know. Arrival and making home Ever since Surgot came into the Empire and won the three festival challenges, he's made a name for himself. It was clear the man had a knack for the shadows, and was able to slip from point A to point B without even tipping anyone off that he left point A to begin with. This talent came in handy whenever the Empire came into contact with the Deepwood bandits, and reconnaissance was in order. And he fulfilled that need with flying colors, with him getting in and out before the day was even over. Thanks to Surgot, the Empire was informed about the head-base of the Deepwood bandits and terrors. After this event, the Empire personally requested that Surgot teach rangers and rogues the techniques he uses. He had no hesitation in accepting this offer, as long as he was promised a home to stay in, and an area to renovate for his teachings. The Magical Assaults After a few years, the Empire was then under attack by a large squadron of Magi, assaulting the cities with Magic long forgotten in human minds. During this attack, Surgot took it upon himself to try and cripple the assault by sabotaging a nearby base's magical connections strengths. His target was a well of arcane energy, which was used to strengthen the Axis forces. He was able to locate it by sneaking past, but when it came to actually destroying these magical items and connections...he realized something. He didn't know how to. So he did the second best thing at the time. He took every magical item around, every potion, and every unstable concoction he could find, and he threw it straight into the well of magic. The result was half and half in what happened. The well and the contents inside that Surgot threw into it were destroyed...along with the room he was currently in. This did not only result in a arcane explosion that leveled the room, but it also awakened the magical potential in Surgot, as observed by the healers in the Empire when taking a closer look at his wounds when he returned. After the explosion, Surgot was rescued by a traveling performer named Jaedis Averian who kindly escorted him home to the Empire, having to deal with his weird hallucinations in his left eye as he wondered what happened in the room that was now rubble. This act resulted in not only his mission being a success, but also secured him a place within the Council of the Empire. He gladly accepted this position, but did not give up his job as a teacher to other rogues and rangers. The Present It's been five years since the attack from the Magi, and Surgot has made a full recovery, and now has been imprinted with a source of sorcery to draw upon for sorcerers feats. Surgot is seen still teaching students in his techniques and skills, from weaponry to subterfuge. He's still seen as a devoted teacher for his students, helping each one individually, along with improving himself. He's also made friends with his savior, and now fellow Junior Council Member, Jaedis Averian. He's now climbed up to be a "Senior" rank within the Council, and leads a small group of infiltrators for some "undercover" missions for the Empire Along with this, Surgot is now seen studying types of sorcery, along with helping teach some beginning sorcerers magic and tricks to help them improve. Skills and Strategies With being imprinted with magic during the last magical assault on the Empire, Surgot's style of combat is unique for that of a thief, often centering around subterfuge and stealth rather than direct combat. It's been noted multiple times that Surgot's repertoire of spells and skills is mostly non-lethal, despite him carrying Jack Frost around. His spells are seemingly based around stealth and rapid movement, with his sorcerous abilities granting him to double the lengths of some of his spells (Such as Invisibility or Spider-Climb), or buffing himself and an ally with spells like Haste. Surgot seems Despite that, he's been known to teach weapons classes over Shortswords, Rapiers, Shortbows, and Hand Crossbows. When questioned about it by his students, he simply states "I made a promise with someone years ago, that I'd never strike down another person, and I've stuck by it since then. But that doesn't mean I can't stab animals or other demonic rubbish that gets in my way." Trivia * It's been on record that Surgot has been known to be the one member on the council to give out the least amount of missions, with a total of only 8 within his stay in the years * Surgot is barely seen without his ring, and has even stated that he "Keeps it right besides the tub" whenever he showers * Surgot even regrets the idea of the mines, looking back on it * Surgot actually hates drawing Jack Frost, stating that "It gets WAY to cold, even if it's to defend myself." * It's been noted in Surgot's backyard, there's a Ornate Tombstone planted into his background. Instead of words, it seems that only a Robin carved into it, and Surgot has only referenced that it's a play on words for someone who use to be close to him.